The Krusty Krab
is a fast food restaurant in Bikini Bottom famous for serving Krabby Patties. Staff and Employees *'Mr. Krabs' - Manager *'Squidward Tentacles' - Cashier *'Spongebob Squarepants' - Frycook, Dishwasher Former Employees * Patrick Star (worked in Krusty Krab 2000, 2002, 2006 and 2007) joined the "Krusty Krew" as a waiter in the episode "Big Pink Loser," quitting after the episode. He was hired at the Krusty Krab in the episode "Arrgh!," only to be immediately fired. In addition, he was hired by Squidward as a hat-taker in "Squilliam Returns" when Squidward took over the restaurant to impress Squilliam. In "Bummer Vacation," he took over for SpongeBob as fry cook, while he was on vacation. Also In [That's No Lady, while disguised as Patricia, Patrick was the waiter/waitress of the Krusty Krab. In "Banned in Bikini Bottom," Patrick worked as the bouncer to the secret Krusty Krab. Also, he worked at the Krusty Krab in the episode, "Pat No Pay" because he did not have money to pay for Krabby Patties. * Sandy Cheeks (worked in 1999) was recruited by Mr. Krabs as a Krabby Patty chopper for a brief period of time as seen in "Karate Choppers" * Pearl Krabs (worked in 2000) was the idealist for the Krusty Krab in "Bossy Boots". * Eugene H. Krabs (worked in 2002) was hired by Squidward as head cook in "Squilliam Returns," but was found to be a horrible chef, creating a monster appetizer that destroyed the Krusty Krab. * King Neptune (worked in 2000) - After SpongeBob wins the Krabby Patty tournament in "Neptune's Spatula," King Neptune becomes SpongeBob's trainee. * Three teenagers(worked in 2001) were given jobs after SpongeBob and Squidward went on strike, leaving both their positions available. * A teenaged fish asked for a job application in "The Graveyard Shift". * Jim (c. 1985 - ?1999), also known as the Original Fry Cook In the episode "The Original Fry Cook" and probably retired in the 1990s. He resigned due to negotiation troubles with Mr. Krabs about his pension (Mr. Krabs never listened when Jim asked for a raise, finally just walking out, and not returning for about 20 Years). Jim was the best employee ever. * Clown worked with the Krusty crew during the filming of the commercial to relieve stress. He was happy because he had a remaining job in "As Seen On TV" at the Krusty Krab. It's not known what his job is, but he probably cheers kids. * Karen the Computer once worked at the Krusty Krab in a SpongeBob comic, because Plankton was treating her unfairly. *'Fancy French Guy' came to the Krusty Krab during the exchange program in "Le Big Switch",and puts the Krusty Krab in bankruptcy,due to his demands for expensive fancy stuff. *'Stanley S. SquarePants' - SpongeBob's cousin who took over for Squidward temporarily in "Stanley S. SquarePants." *'Gary the Snail' - served as a waiter for the secret Krusty Krab in "Banned in Bikini Bottom." He also worked as a refree when a hockey team practiced in the frozen Krusty Krab in "Krabs a la Mode." Also a Wet-Floor Sign but had slime all over the floor in "New Digs". He also was the "cleaner of the ick" in "Fungus Among Us". Menu Appetizers *Reef-Fried Bean Tacos ... $2.50 *Nautical Nachos With Spicy Coral Dip ... $3.25 *Barnacle Beans With Seaside Salsa ... $4.50 *Mini Krabby Patty Sampler ... $6.25 Soups *Soup du Jib ... $3.50 *Shell Soup (regular or extra crunchy) ... $3.50 *Goo Lagoon Gumbo ... $3.50 Salads *Portside Mushrooms Over Seaweed ... $4.35 *Chef's Salad (if you don't mind eating his leftovers) ... $5.50 *Corned Barnacles Over Kelp ... $3.50 Entrees *The Krabby Patty (That's it, what more could you want?) ... $5.25 Category:Locations Category:Resturaunts